fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 103
Makarov Strikes is the 103rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Grimoire Heart begins its attack on Tenrou Island. Mest Gryder's identity is revealed and he, Wendy Marvell, Panther Lily and Carla are defeated by a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma. The rest of Grimoire Heart scatters themselves around the island while Makarov himself confronts the Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades. Summary Panther Lily confronts Mest and demands to know who his true identity. Suddenly, Mest disappears without a reply and appears behind Wendy. Initially, Panther Lily and Carla thought he would attack Wendy, but actually, Mest saves Wendy from an incoming attack from an unknown figure. This figure is merged in a tree and eventually reveals himself to be Azuma of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Mest finally explains himself to the three. He is a member of the Magic Council and has arrived on Tenrou Island to look for dirt on Fairy Tail so they may be disbanded. Mest adds that he stationed warships outside the island and it was a good thing because Grimoire Heart has brought itself there. However, his hopes are dampened by Azuma who makes all the ships outside suddenly explode. Panther Lily is the first to attack Azuma. After he experiences difficulties, Wendy uses her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his abilities. She then formulates a strategy to defeat Azuma with Mest despite the fact that he is from the Magic Council. They attempt a sneak attack from behind him while Panther Lily distracts him from in front. However, Azuma anticipates this and their plan fails as he defeats all of them with Tower Burst. The airship of Grimoire Heart continues to approach the island. However, Makarov himself in his Giant form blocks the Dark Guild. He attacks the ship but it is repaired through Ultear's Arc of Time Magic. Caprico of the Seven Kin of Purgatory uses his Magic to carry all the Grimoire Heart members to the island while Hades deals with Makarov. As Makarov prepares his ultimate spell, Fairy Law, the members of Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory scatter all around the island. As Makarov is about to cast Fairy Law, Hades prepares his counter-attack, Grimoire Law. He warns Makarov that he will not cast it recklessly but if Makarov refuses to stop his own spell, then they will both meet unfortunate ends. Makarov is in shock as he realizes who Hades really is. He is Precht, Fairy Tail's second Master, the successor of Mavis Vermillion and the one who gave Makarov his title as "Master." Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Panther Lily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma (started and concluded) *Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Ēra}} * ** *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * |Fearī Rō}} * * ** * Spells used *Tree Merge *Linear Explosions * * * * |Āmuzu}} * |Banīa}} * *Recall Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Weapons used * *Swords Items used *Jetpack Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, before using Linear Explosions, Azuma used some other kind of explosion. *Natsu was supposed to change the color of his vest in this episode, but instead he did it in "The Black Wizard." *Many attacks from Panther Lily to Azuma, and vice-versa, were from a different side. *Wendy cast Arms and Vernier as two separate spells in the anime. *In the anime, Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loke are seen running through the ruins; and Levy is seen carrying Gajeel. *In the anime, Hades is shocked to see Makarov as a giant. *In the manga, Makarov's arm was heavily injured with the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter, while in the anime, it only got burned. *The anime portrayed all of the minor member of Grimoire Heart, almost exactly the same way. Navigation Category:Episodes